The present invention generally relates to bird feeders, namely nectar feeders. More specifically, the present invention relates to nectar feeders for birds, such as hummingbirds or orioles that provide an unobstructed view of the bird for an observer viewing the feeder.
Nectar feeders are well known in the art. Most nectar feeders include a storage compartment and a lid which define a uniform shape, such as a circle. The storage compartment is where the nectar or food is stored. A lid covers storage compartment to prevent birds and insects from gaining access. In many cases, the storage compartment and lid are attached together or integrally formed. To refill the storage compartment, refilling holes are defined within the lid for receipt of the nectar. Ultimately, the use of refilling holes is time consuming and sometimes wastes nectar by spreading out over the lid.
In the prior art, the cover contains feed hole openings through which the birds retrieve the nectar or food. In the prior art, the cover has a peripheral rim to serve as edge for birds during feeding. However, the peripheral rim used as a edge is usually positioned at a height near the feed hole openings. By positioning the rim near the feed hole openings, the view of a bird that is feeding is typically blocked by the nectar feeder unit. The blocking of the view of a bird is especially undesirable in a nectar feeder that is attached to a window or post in close proximity to an observer.
For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 360,710 discloses a bird feeder known in the prior art. As shown in prior art FIG. 1, the bird feeder 1 contains a base 2, a lid 3, and a suction cup mount 4. The lid 3 and base 2 are fixedly connected. To refill the bird feeder, a refilling hole 5 is defined within the lid 3. Two feed ports 6 are positioned on the surface of the lid 3 above a raised peripheral edge 7 of the lid 3. The prior art bird feeder 1 has feed ports that are positioned, which prevent direct view of the entire bird during feeding by an observer because the body of the lid 3 blocks the view path of an observer.
In the prior art, the nectar feeders are known to attract ants. Ants will infiltrate nectar feeders to abscond with nectar reserved for the birds. Some prior art feeders may employ external devices to prevent access to the nectar by ants. By employing an external device, it requires more expense and time in setting and position the device which is not desirable.
Therefore, there is a need to refill the nectar within the storage compartment without wasting nectar or time. There is a need to have a clear and unobstructed view of a bird when sitting on a bird feeder. There is also a desire to employ an effective mechanism attached directly to the nectar feeder to thwart ants from stealing nectar.